


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by thisonestargazer



Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, The Force, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonestargazer/pseuds/thisonestargazer
Summary: There is a vergence that connected recovering alcoholic and shining mentor Dan "Danny" Torrance of Earth and Jedi Master and high counselor Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Republic. The two, while never having the chance to meet face-to-face, are about to be pulled along on their last journey of their lives.
Relationships: Abra Stone & Dan "Danny" Torrance, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Horror films and Sci-fi has been my one of my favorite genres while I was growing up and is that now. I appreciate the Shining series and the Star Wars franchise. There are not a lot of fanfictions about many of the books Stephen King has written besides the IT franchise. 
> 
> This is going to be a challenge for me as I want to commit to writing this and finish this fanfiction.

Obi-Wan Kenobi held onto the strings of his sanity and counted them each day. It seemed his will and any sense of reality was being pulled away from him, the more isolated he became. Following the forced slavery he and his lineage were forced into by the council, being held captive by Ventress who so dearly desired for his fall to the dark, and the faking of his death to protect the Chancellor, Obi-Wan was quite isolated. 

His troopers and lineage spared him no pity, just as he spared himself none. This was war, and nothing was ever fair in war. 

More and more of these incidents pulled him away from himself, from his understanding of the Order, and cracking of his so perfect Jedi persona, as Anakin believed him to be. 

The only other time Obi-Wan had lost touch with reality was when he was fighting for the freedom of the children in the Medida-Daan, lost to the Order and his wayward Master. He had imagined another life for himself, where he was known as Dan “Danny” Torrance. 

While all he knew was that he still had access to the force as “Danny”, the world he imagined him in was twisted, covered in the imaginations of the terrors of the world. He had fallen asleep one day while fighting for the Young in the Medida-Daan. 

Cerasi and Neild watched him go to bed one night, after days without sleep, and watched in terror as he slept for 10 hours… 14, 19, and then finally after 23 hours did Obi-Wan awaken from his trance. Except it wasn’t Obi-Wan. 

Cerasi had explained when Obi-Wan came to his senses that he told them he was “Danny” and he had remembered rushing to the Med Center with his Mother following her collapsing from an unknown illness. 

She had held his hand and watched his tears streaming from his face as he rambled on about a woman that plagued his family, chasing them in the shadows. Cerasi followed "Danny's" story about how his Father had lost himself to madness and tried to kill him and his Mother.

His tears coated her hands as she held him, soothing his other-worldly fears. 

Obi-Wan tilted his head at the unknown scared boy that had been in his place. Either he was practically losing his sense of reality, or “Danny” was real. 

Except, where had Obi-Wan gone while "Danny" was in charge of him. From then on, Obi-Wan counted his strings of sanity. Hoping, wishing that he wasn't losing his mind to stress. 

Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Danny was very much real. However, the other counterpart wasn't able to know that, as they weren't able to meet face-to-face.


	2. Dan "Danny" Torrance's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abra Stone had always felt connected to her Uncle Dan. From the moment she found him through the shining, there and then had she decided she couldn’t lose him. She could feel his constant pain blooming through their connection in the shine, and she never understood why he always felt so much pain.

Abra Stone had always felt connected to her Uncle Dan. From the moment she found him through the shining, there and then had she decided she couldn’t lose him. She could feel his constant pain blooming through their connection in the shine, and she never understood why he always felt so much pain. 

One time when he had visited her when she turned 15, and she remembered how he gifted her a bracelet, and that night, after he had left, she remembered waking from a horrifying dream. One she hadn’t had since they had dealt with Rose at the Overlook.

She had been Danny and he had been her, except it wasn’t the Uncle Dan she knew. It was little Danny Torrance at the Overlook. She remembered being outside in the snow, numb to the cold, and playing in an empty playground. Only Danny and her, surrounded by hedges. 

They seemed to whisper in the wind, and she swore she saw them moving. While she hadn’t, Danny certainly had and she felt his reaction. The paralyzing fear, deep breathing, and slight out of focus anxiety. While she didn’t know if either of their minds were playing tricks, something was off. 

The hedges then moved, faster than a blink of an eye, as Danny’s paralyzing fear fell away from him and he ran. They ran, back to the Overlook, back to the twisted hallways and fucked woman in room 217. 

Back to his Father. 

Abra moved with Danny, the hedges gaining on them, one striking the back of Danny’s leg. Blood coated the snow, as the twisted sharp branches from the hedges and pulled at their body. Trying to consume them. 

The hedge was trying to consume Danny, and he pulled forward as the innocence from Danny’s mind of childhood was fleeting. All that was in his head was run, run, run. 

The hedge kept trying to hold onto him, but Danny slipped forward through the snow and managed to push himself from the hedge’s grasp. The Overlook was in view of them as Abra forgot where she began and Danny ended. 

Their strings, their connection was twisted. 

A slamming of a door filled their ears, and they fell to the floor. Gasps tore out from Danny’s small frame and he heard his Father approaching.

Jack Torrance had changed in the Overlook, and while Abra had never known him, the few sentences her Uncle Dan shared with her about him shook her to her core. 

“Danny! What were you doing-” Concern flooded through Abra, and fear as she faced the horror of her Uncle Dan’s dreams. 

“-they chased me-“

The lack of patience scared her. “-absolutely crazy, calm down-“

“-I didn’t mean to get hurt-“

The anger filled the Father, “She’s going to think it was me again, and I’m not crazy, Danny. I’m not-“ Abra tried to curl in on herself, scared as Danny continued. 

“-I didn’t mean-“

“-Listen-“

“-But Dad-“

A loud sound filled the hall, filled by the sound of hand hitting a cheek and the sound of shock from a young child. Filled with fear of the next steps that would be taken, he pulled away from his Father, in fear, in need of survival. There was no way he and his Mother were going to last the next week here. The arrival of Redrum was coming. 

And fast. 

The final thoughts of fear had woken Abra on the night of her 15th birthday. She had felt what her Uncle Dan felt and even though he was safe from the ghosts of his past, Abra didn’t feel so sure of that.


End file.
